Eu te amo
by Lais.Potter
Summary: Com os olhos marejados, ela o encarou, os olhos castanhos ameaçando deixar que as lágrimas lhe escapassem. Um nó se formara em sua garganta, e seu coração estava disparado enquanto um pedaço do seu coração se partia vendo-o se distanciar irritado.


**Autor: **LaisPotter

**Nome da fic:** Eu te amo.

**Ship:** Harry/Hermione.

**Cena escolhida:** Do primeiro ao sétimo filme + uma cena by me (:.

**Observação:** Fic criada pro Projeto Let It Be do Forúm 6V e sem betagem.

Bem, tentei

Espero que gostem ;D

**-X-**

"_Oi, eu sou Hermione Granger."_

"_Harry Potter."_

"_Eu li tudo sobre você."_

"_Se não fosse por eles, eu estaria morta."_

A primeira vez que ela mentia foi por ele. Ela não queria ele vê-lo em problemas, principalmente depois de ter salvado sua vida.

"_Livros não são tudo, Harry."_

Segurando-lhe a mão, olhou em seus olhos verdes, querendo passar um pouco de conforto e coragem para o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

"_Eu perdi os exames?"_

Foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou quando se separou do abraço dele. Ele riu, e ela se sentiu derreter pelo o brilho de alegria nos olhos deles. Uma pequena parte dela queria que aquele brilho fosse por sua causa.

"_Eu só queria te ajudar."_

Com os olhos marejados, ela o encarou, os olhos castanhos ameaçando deixar que as lágrimas lhe escapassem. Um nó se formara em sua garganta, e seu coração estava disparado enquanto um pedaço do seu coração se partia vendo-o se distanciar irritado.

"_O que fazemos agora?"_

Encarando-o, um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios, que apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido, ele ainda era tão impaciente quanto qualquer outro garoto de treze anos. "Nós esperamos."

"_Você tem que me matar primeiro."_

Um passo à frente, ela estendeu seus braços na tentativa de proteger Harry. E enquanto ela permanecia assim, ela percebeu que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por seu amigo de cabelos desgrenhados.

"_Outro pesadelo?"_

Ela estava ficando preocupada. Ele estava constantemente cansado, com círculos pretos em seus olhos que o deixava ainda mais pálido. Ela desejava poder ser a ajuda para ele.

"_Eu sempre estarei aqui por você."_

Olhando para ele, ela enlaçou sua mão a dele, esperando que ela estando lá fosse o suficiente. Desejando que ela fosse tudo o que ele precisasse. Mas ela sabia que ele ia escolher Rony ao invés dela.

"_Boa sorte."_

Abraçando-o, ela não percebeu o flash de luz ao fundo e o som de uma pena riscando um pergaminho.

'Eu faria tudo por você._'_

Despejando outra poção em seu cabelo na tentativa de deixá-lo liso, esperando poder parecer perfeita, mesmo ele não sendo o seu par. Passando as mãos pelo seu vestido, ela se perguntou se ele olharia para ela, e lhe diria que estava bonita.

"_Você quer falar sobre isso?"_

'Eu queria que você pudesse ver que eu estou aqui por você, Harry.'

"_Você deveria contar isso a Dumbledore."_

Ela se inclinou em sua direção, seus cachos caindo por seus ombros, seus olhos castanhos procurando outra coisa se não raiva que brilhava nos olhos verdes dele.

'_Eu não devo contar mentiras.'_

Segurando sua mão ferida, ela encarou as palavras em vermelho brilhante na palma da mão dele. "_Ela fez isso com você?_" Ela perguntou com raiva, xingando a mulher vestida de rosa. Ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso.

"_Você pode nos ensinar."_

Virando sua cabeça, ela o encarou, desejando que ele dissesse sim.

"_Sempre estaremos com você."_

Ela disse antes que eles corressem em direção à floresta, e mesmo que estivesse aterrorizada com a ideia de morrer, mas a ideia de deixá-lo era ainda mais apavorante.

"_Desculpe por quase ter te matado."_

Harry sussurrou, as lágrimas caindo sobre o lençol que cobriu o corpo dela. Tocando sua mão, ela o fez olhá-la. "Nada disso é sua culpa. _Nada._"

"_Eu te digo mais tarde."_

Balançando a cabeça, ela voltou para seu prato, empurrando a comida para baixo, não se sentindo mais com fome. Ela estava preocupada com ele, vendo-o aparecer com sangue escorrendo por seu nariz, o qual estava muito inchado. Ela esperava que não fosse nada grave.

"_Como é a sensação?"_

O silencio se fez entre eles, tão denso que imaginava se conseguia tocá-lo. "_Como é amar alguém que não lhe ama?_" Se ao menos ele soubesse.

"_Sinto muito."_

Ele a abraçou, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele, seu cabelo lhe cobrindo os olhos lacrimosos. Fechando seus punhos na camisa dele, puxando-o para mais perto, necessitando de seus braços envolta dela, para ouvir o coração dele batendo. Isso a confortava.

"_Eu..."_

Ela hesitou, sem saber o que dizer. Encarando-o, vendo os olhos verdes com lagrimas, ela não teve coragem de se declarar. Ela não queria complicar as coisas para ele. "_Me desculpe._" Ela sussurrou, abraçando-o enquanto ele chorava por mais uma perda em sua vida.

"_Harry."_

De novo n'A Toca, vestida com seu vestido vermelho, ela o viu beijando Ginny, as mãos dele segurando carinhosamente o rosto da ruiva. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto enquanto saia silenciosamente da cozinha.

"_Tire isso."_

Tendo o medalhão em mãos, seus dedos envolvendo metal gelado, sentou-se colocando o medalhão envolta do seu pescoço.

"_Talvez devêssemos ficar aqui, Harry... Ficar velinhos."_

Sussurrando, ela olhou para ele, enrolando o cobertor cinza mais firmemente ao seu redor. Foi no meio do inverno, e a floresta estava linda. Ela desejou poder parar o tempo, como o gelo parava o rio de correr.

'_Sangue-ruim.'_

A palavra voltara a lhe assombrar, as letras brilhando em seu braço pálido. Ele não pode salvá-la dessa vez.

"_Harry!"_

O nome saiu surdo, ela correu em direção ao corpo dele, caindo em seus joelhos quando chegara ao corpo inerte dele, balançando com cada soluço que dava. "_Por favor, não esteja morto. Você não pode estar._"

'Eu queria ter lhe tido._'_

O olhos dela recaindo sobre a mulher que caminhava pelo corredor, com um vestido branco, ela se perguntou. 'Seria eu quem estaria andando pelo tapete vermelho se tivesse dito aquelas três palavras?_'_

'Eu te amo._'_

**-X-**

**N/A: **Gostou?

Deixa reviews então (:


End file.
